Opposites Attract
by Mystery Case
Summary: What's wrong with Sakura's attitude? Why is she so... evil? What happened to her? Doesn't she have a family? Where did she get that long scar across her back...? Read the fic :P SxS TxE, AU OOC
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hello, this is my second CCS fic! I'm so proud. Although the other one isn't finished --;; But don't worry, I won't neglect it - read the other one if you can..Btw this is a year old fic that I forgot about. I was looking through my fanfic folder and found it! Heh.. I'm so forgetful :P

**Summery**: Sakura's a punk kid in a gang! And Syaoran's a geek, don't worry he's a cute geek . He's the top at everything…well except in PE. Sakura's second in everything, except PE she's the top in that subject, surprising for a punk no? They're complete opposites, then again, opposites attract. Or do they? SxS ExT fic.

**Disclaimer**: Damn Clamp, they stole CCS from me -cries- …… You know I'm joking! Ha ha. Anyway, THE PLOT IS MINE!! .... maybe.. well i never came across a fic similar to this.. maybe... not sure. Well anyway.. don't copy plot, ask and maybe i'll say yes. (Yea right)

**Age:** Sakura/Tomoyo is eleven. Touya is sixteen.

**

* * *

Legend **

_'Thoughts' _

"Talking"

-action-

_**flashback**_

- - - - -(change scene)

::Character(POV)::

**

* * *

Opposites Attract **

**_Prologue: Year 2300_**

**By: Mystery Case**

* * *

::Sakura:: 

This is such a perfect life.

I have everything a girl wants.

A family, a boyfriend, great friends, and well, love.

Those are all the essentials.

That's all I need.

No less, no more.

Life is a wonderful thing.

::End POV::

"Dad, Touya dinner's ready!" A girl with light brown hair yelled with excitement. "Brat, can you be quiet? I'm already at the table."

Sakura glared daggers at her big brother. "Hmph! You are going to get less food tonight."

"Well at least I won't have to consume too much poison today. Oh and why are you cooking? What did you do to the chef?"

Touya smiled in amusement as his little sister gave him the cold shoulder_. 'Sakura's reactions are so funny.'_ Touya thought to himself.

"Telephone call, telephone call, please pick up, telephone call." (A/N: That's the actual phone talking o.o)

Sakura went to a screen on the wall next to the kitchen door. It looked like a computer screen. "Caller identification?"

The 'phone' started talking again in a monotone voice. "Ikuhara, Ohiko. Number XXX-XXX-XXX" (A/N: Not long distance..I don't know how many digits Japan's phone numbers have.) Sakura's eyes widened, "Transfer call to com. Phone 3.1"

Sakura hurried to her elevator. She stepped in. It was all pink, and could only fit one person.

Of course, there was oxygen tanks installed just outside the elevator for emergencies, for example, if the elevator broke down. Which was nearly impossible.

Actually, there was a private elevator for each person in Sakura Kinomoto's family. And each of the elevators where decorated by the owner. That's why hers was totally pink.

"Floor three." The girl said to no one in particular. In 5 seconds she was on her floor. If she walked up the stairs, (A/N: Stairs are only for emergencies --;;) it would have took her 30 minutes. (A/N: That's a whole lot of stairs! )

Sakura ran to her bedroom. Her room was huge, probably bigger than a house. The walls were pink with cherry blossom designs on them.

The furniture was all white. Except for the chairs, they were black.

Sakura ran to the com. Phone, obviously exited, because the person that called was her boyfriend.

Finally she got to the pink screen, "Open call Ikuharu Ohiko." After a second of suspense she heard a male voice. It was a bit deep. "Hello, Sak-chan?"

"Hi Ohiko! I'm so happy you called!"

"Yeah, me too. Saky, could you put me on video? I want to see your beautiful face."

"Un, com. Phone, put on video feed." Suddenly a picture of a man with bleach blond hair, and brown eyes appeared. He looked like a total playboy, and he was.

"There we go, now I want to discuss something with you."

"What is it?" Sakura was getting really hyped up, _'He's going to ask if we can go on a date!! Kyaa I hope we go to somewhere romantic!'_

"Could you lend me some money? Since you have so much. I just need a little bit." Sakura was a bit disappointed,

"Eh, Ohiko-kun, I already gave you 100, 000 Knotts, how can you spend it so fast?" (A/N: KnottsDollors)

As if on cue a girl with long black hair and blue eyes came in, most of her body was fake, which was noticeable, because it shined like sunlight hitting glass.

"Ohiko honey did you get the money yet? I want to enlarge my breasts TODAY."

Sakura's heart broke, her boyfriend was always with other girls, she knew. But to see it with her own eyes, she had to break up with him.

"Ohiko-kun, I want to break up with you." His eyes widened, "Come on, this girl is just a side dish, I still love you." Sakura couldn't believe her ears, "I don't want to see you again, EVER!"

There was a short pause. "Fine, just give me some money." He started to look a bit edgy. "NO! Get a damn job, you damn bum!" With that she closed the screen.

"Bastard! Only wanted me for my money!" In fact her father was so rich, she alone could own a whole country. There weren't any taxes, so her father's bank account grew by the second.

Unless something went wrong with the business of course. The only thing is, she didn't know what her father's occupation was. And whenever she tried to ask, Fujitaka always dodged her easily.

The intercom blasted it's way through her thoughts, "Yo kaijuu Tomoyo's here." She clenched her fists, _'dumb brother, I'm not a monster!'_

She ran to the elevator and got to the entrance of the 'house' in less than 5 minutes.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go to the mall quick, there's a new camera that I want to buy!" Sakura sweat-dropped.

'_A new camera… meaning I'm going to have a new outfit…meaning I'm going to be home late.'_ She heard Touya telling their dad that she was going to be gone for a LONG time.

After a few hours of hearing Tomoyo's "OHOHOHOHOHO!", she finally was back at home, with a few dozen bags on her arms. She screamed "ja ne" to her friend.

After the long limo was out of sight, she turned around to the huge door. She was about to reach for the hand print scanner, when she noticed…. Her hands were covered with hanging bags.

After a few minutes, she got the door to open. She was about to take off her shoes when she heard a loud scream coming from the kitchen.

Suddenly a woman with light, almost purple hair, flew through the air, and hit right into the wall. Her head and most of her body was covered in blood. Her clothes were tattered.

"MOTHER!!" She couldn't believe what was happening. She dropped most of her bags and ran to Nadeshiko. It was a gruesome sight.

Sakura looked around the kitchen to see what or who did this to her beloved mother.

Right in front of her, a man. He was holding a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. He looked like somebody familiar to her. Then it hit her, it was her ex-boyfriend.

Her eyes widened, she was to angry to notice the situation she was in.

"What the hell did you do!? Are you crazy?! I'm calling the FBI! You Fucken son of a bitch!" She heard her mother whisper something, but couldn't hear.

Ohiko was moving closer to Sakura. "Get out you asshole!" Then her mother said the same thing, except louder, Sakura turned her head to hear what she was trying to say. "Run away!"

-Slash- She could feel blood running down her back. She turned around and saw Ohiko, she looked at the knife, and it was stained with more blood.

The pain rushed to her brain, she could see the man was laughing now. _'Oh shit.'_ Was all she could think of, before she knew it her legs started to move.

Out the door, to find someone, anyone that could help her.

She looked back. There he was. She closed her eyes and ran faster, ignoring the pain in her legs, and the heavy breathing. All she wanted to do was get to someone.

There it was. The police station, you had to pay to get service, but she was known world-wide.

She looked back again, he was still there, but a little further. Which was weird, because he was supposed to be the fastest kid in the school.

She finally got up to the station. "HELP! I have money, just help!!!" was what she yelled into the intercom. Instantly a whole squad came out. Armed and ready.

Ten of them ran to Ohiko, and started bashing him. Once they were done they cuffed him. He was still smiling. Then Sakura remembered the pain in her legs and her back. She fainted.

Sakura woke up in a white room on a bed. She walked around the room, "I'm in a hospital?" The door opened and there stood a man in white, obviously a doctor of some kind. He walked into the room and went to Sakura.

"You should rest a little longer, you've been through a lot." The image of Sakura's mom popped into her head, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOM!?"

He was taken aback, then said, "I'm sorry she was badly wounded, she had too much blood loss. We couldn't save her." Sakura paled.

'_Mother…. She died? She's gone now?'_ Tears started dripping down her face.

The doctor, whose name was Takashi, interrupted her moment. "Um, your mother wasn't the only one attacked."

Sakura didn't want to hear whatever else was coming, but couldn't help saying the next word. "What?"

Takashi had an indescribable face on. "I'm sorry, but your father and brother had also been attacked, your father is gone, but your brother is still alive.

He's in a coma though..He had one to many blows to the head." Sakura collapsed it was too much for her_. 'What is this? This has got to be a nightmare. This can't happen to me! No it can't.'_

Little did they know, there was a boy Sakura's age standing at the door to her room. Watching her with his deep amber eyes.

**

* * *

A/N:** Whew! I'm done.. spelling/grammer mistakes? Tell me! Please **review**…! It would help me write the next chapter. (Hint, hint) Of course you know who that amber eyed kid is right. Of course you do. Oh btw... yes sakura has a boyfriend at the age of eleven... Ohiko is 12.... and.... the slut that he was with is -cough- 13.. well.... in my fic the future is so screwed up cuz there's no control. ... ... ... And.. NO RULES!! ... if you want help, you need CASH. My little thoughts of our nice perfect future XD 


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years Later

**A/N: YAY, it's the first chapter LOL.. the prologue was a bit shocking wasn't it? You read the summary in the last chapter and probably though, YAY LOTS OF FLUFF! …. But instead the chapter is bout the murder of poor sakura-chan's family -sniff-**

**_Opposites Attract_ **

**Chapter One: Five years later**

**By: Mystery Case**

-Chomp- A teenage girl wearing a beautifully designed Yukata with white lotus flowers began biting into toast bread.

She had long flowing hair tied and put into two buns, she was also wearing Japanese style sandals. It seems to be her first day at a brand new school.

"Fuck this! Why the hell does the school uniform have to be a damn ass Yukata?! What's with this stinkin' school, my feet are aching and I hate putting my hair up like this!" The girl complained.

"Kinomoto-Sama please, you shouldn't use such bad language. The school is top rate. And the school uniform was specially designed for you." The man with a black tux said with worry.

Sakura sighed with defeat, "Fine, I'll ignore the clothes, hair and sandals, but I won't ignore the stupid little brats that go to the school! I had enough already with the other school's students! If they piss me off in anyway I won't hold back!"

Sakura looked up at the wall clock, "WHAT THE HELL!? It's already this late?!" She dashed out the door and headed to a white stretch limo.

'_This school is huge! Grandmother went all out for this school.' _There was a sudden frown on Sakura's face with the thought of her grandmother. _'If you die grandmother, I won't know what I'll do.' _

She left the limo and entered the crowded school. Everyone stared at her like she was a ghost that came to rip his or her heads off. _'Great, rumors have already spread about me.'_

She went to her designated homeroom, and sat at a desk. The classroom was all white, so white you didn't dare touch anything in the room.

Suddenly a group of girls circled the desk that Sakura was sitting in. _'What the fuck is it now? Am I sitting in the wrong spot or something?' _

A girl, seemingly the leader of the pack, sneered at Sakura, "What's up slut? Heard you came here by bribing the principal. Other wise, you wouldn't have been able to get in here at all! We all know why you transferred, and how many times you transferred, actually we've been keeping an eye on you, seeing as you're the richest little pussy around."

Sakura wiped her cheek, "I'm sorry do I know you? I think you should mind your own business." They started a glaring contest with each other, until the teacher came in and calmed the class down. _'Wow, it's a new record. I made an enemy before I even came to this school.'_

"There's a new student in our class, please stand up Kinomoto, Sakura." Sakura stood up, back straight, and went up to the front of the classroom. "Hello, my name is Kinomoto, Sakura. Most of you probably already know why I transferred here, so I won't repeat it, the ones that don't know will probably hear about it soon, or a twisted version of it." She said in a monotone voice. Then went back to her seat.

::Sakura::

The teacher started the roll call, "Iku Nana… Li, Syaoran? Hm, I guess he's not here today." For some reason everybody in the class became disappointed and I heard some people say, "Aw darn, he's not here… guess I'll give him my letter when he comes back." And others say, "Shit, I need him to tutor me today, I have a test tomorrow."

It was obvious that this Li kid was a big shot. I was glad he didn't come today, if this guy did we'll probably get into a big fight somehow, and I'll end up wounding him severely, maybe even killing him.

Class ended quickly, the work was so easy I could do it in my sleep. I had three more classes left. The first day of hell will be over soon.

The only thing that I'm looking forward too in this lame school would be gym. People said that the physical education at this "top rank" school was supreme. I was so happy when I heard that I did cartwheels in my room.

My classmates kept laughing behind my back saying that I would die in gym class. They even took bets on me. I was laughing inside at them.

So stupid, judging a book by its cover isn't a good thing to do, it'll only get you disappointed, especially if it was these people doing the judging. (A/N: Talking about the people who want the person to be bad at something..)

At the end of class everyone was in awe, they couldn't believe I did the whole course without even breaking a sweat. When I went into the change room I found that my Yukata had been violated with over a hundred sharp little sewing pins. _'Trying to make me cry by poking my skin with holes? Yea right.' _

I shook the Yukata, which took out a few pins, one of the pins almost hit a girl close by. Apparently she was the person who stuck the pins in.

I was about to laugh when she screamed out of shock, but held it in. Even though there was around fifty pins still in the Yukata I put it on. I'm not going to waste my time pulling them out. Anyway, I've felt pains way worse than this.

At the first school I went to I was bullied very harshly because of my coldness. I couldn't help it though. I didn't want to talk to anyone; it was right after I moved from the place of my parent's death. It was a sad departure,

I had to leave all the memories and my friend Tomoyo. We cried all night before I went away. I miss her so much; I don't keep in touch with her anymore because she moved as well.

::End::

**-Flashback- **

A girl with short black hair is standing in front of little Sakura. "Hi, would you like to play with us?" The little Sakura shook her head and walked away to a dark corner. The girl with black hair felt insulted. Once Sakura stepped into her school all the guys were goggling her, and all the girls envied her.

Whenever a boy confessed Sakura would shake her head and walk away. She nearly never talked, not unless the teacher asked her to answer a question, or something like that.

All the kids in her class started ignoring her, which was fine for Sakura since she never talked to them, and never wanted to. People ignored her because they wanted to break her. It didn't work. After gym Sakura's clothes would be ripped to shreds. After school they would put glass and pins in her shoes.

Sakura didn't cry at school but she did at home. Her grandmother was disgusted by the way the students at the school acted so she moved Sakura to another school.

The same thing happened, except much worse. They kept throwing heavy things from far above Sakura, once someone achieved the goal and Sakura was sent to the hospital.

After getting released her grandmother hired several bodyguards, they protected her and everything that belonged to her. Of course after getting released from the hospital she had to transfer to a new school.

When Sakura entered high school she told her grandmother that she didn't need the bodyguards anymore. She could fend for herself. Since the day of her birth she trained, and learned many martial arts. How to use a gun. Archery and so on.

Now at the age of fourteen she knew how to use any kind of weapon, and how to kill a person in a second or less. Depending on the strength of the person's bones and the structure.

Whenever an adult watched her train or fight they felt bad, it was sad for a girl her age to know all these things.

A girl her age should have fun, go around making mistakes, crying because of something trivial like a broken hairclip, having fights with their friends. Everyone in her family pitied her.

**-End Flashback-**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Sakura walks into a gray plain looking building. 'I hate hospitals.' Sakura walks into a room, the room was almost empty, the only thing in there was a bed, and the old lady on the bed. At first she looked very stern, but once she saw Sakura her eyes became kinder.

"Sakura how was your first d-" the lady started coughing like mad. "Grandma! Lie down, don't move, I'll get your medicine." Sakura took out a tiny bottle out of the drawer beside the bed.

She gave a capsule to her grandmother, which was swallowed. Sakura sighed, "Grandma, you shouldn't worry to much." The teenage girl smiled, then laughed, "grandma, let's go out and get some fresh air! You need it." The old woman nodded with delight.

**A/N:** Hm… this chapter is a bit short I think.. oh well. I'm having a writter's block right now…. … the only part I'm thinking bout is .. well… the part where Sakura meets Li!!!!! Scream "OMG YAY!!" please… XD Might be in the next chappy WHO KNOWS ;p **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** !!!!!!! I feel soooo sad that there's only ONE person reviewing… -pats reviewer- good girl, good XD


	3. Chapter 2: Just Another Day

**AN:** Hm… wow… it's been a looong time since my last update. Ehehehehehe….. I …. Didn't…. forget…. Nooooo. Well anyway, this is the 2nd chapter!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Opposites Attract_**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

By: Mystery Case

* * *

::Sakura:: (means POV)

I hate myself. Why was I born..? If I wasn't born then my parents wouldn't have died, Touya wouldn't still be in a coma, and my grandmother wouldn't feel so lonely. I visit onii-chan in the hospital when I'm not visiting my grandmother, but that's not enough…. It probably will never be enough.

Whenever I vist onii-chan my heart hurts so much, like it was being squeezed, I fear it's going to explode. That feeling might go away if I cry….

I've seen people feel so refreshed afterwards, but I don't deserve that. I don't deserve anything. Some people think I'm planning my suicide, but I'm not because, all the horrible things that happened to me is…**what I deserve, it is my punishment.**

_**Flashback: Mom and Dad's Funeral**_

I remember there were many people. It was like the whole city was at my parent's funeral. Everyone wore black, except my grandmother, she was wearing a weird colorful dress, there were so many colors that I couldn't name.

I wondered why, it's my parent's funeral… is she happy that my parents were killed? I got angry with my grandmother then later, at myself at the thought. I told myself that my grandmother wouldn't be happy because her eyes were full of tears.

The most I remember about the funeral was the many hateful words that the other adults were saying about me. They probably scared me for life, but then again they were true.

_"Oh my, their daughter was the cause of their deaths? How horrible."_

_"She had a DRUG ADDICT for a boyfriend?! Tsk tsk, she must be very troublesome."_

_"They probably regret having her."_

_"WHAT?! She was helping the boy buy drugs!? What a TERRIBLE daughter…"_

_"Holy shit, if I had a daughter like that I would have tossed her out of the house!"_

There were more, but I didn't pay attention because my grandmother grabbed my hand and yelled, "You low-lives! Talking about their daughter like she's dirt! Why are you here anyway?! Waiting to see if you got something from them?! LEAVE!"

Then she took me to the nearest washroom to clean up all my tears. "There there, don't listen to those bastards… sorry for swearing dear. You're a good child and your parents loved you lots and lots!" She smiled at me with her gentle warm smile.

My curiosity got the better of me and my mouth started moving on it's own. "Grandma, why are you wearing such a colorful dress..? Aren't you sad that mom and dad died..?"

She stared at me for a while, then hugged me. "Sakura-chan, you do know that sadness doesn't have a color right? Whatever you feel, is what you feel. If you feel sad you don't have to wear black. If your wearing something bright it doesn't change how you feel. Just because someone says something doesn't mean it's right. I have my own way of expressing my sadness, and that's through tears."

I didn't quite understand what she said then, but I felt satisfied of the answer.

**_Flashback End_**

Half a year later my grandmother fell ill. 'Another person that's close to me is going to die… I shouldn't go close to anyone anymore, they're probably going to die if I do.' This is what I thought, and this is what I'm always going to believe.

- - - - -

"RING RING RING, WAKE UP NOW!" It actually said, 'ring ring ring' stupid alarm has it's own damned personality… "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I am sooo de-activating you!" Suddenly I felt something cold and wet from my pajama's to my face.

The shit alarm 'clock' did it again… "STOP POURING THIS FREEZING COLD WATER ON ME! God, how cold IS the water you pour on me!?" The monotone voice answered with, what sounded like, a bit of attitude, "one degrees Celsius, zero degrees Celsius is freezing point."

That was the last straw, I reached into my left side and felt around. "Found it." I took out a medium sized gun, my favorite gun ITY41. It's the most expensive hunk of metal out there. I aimed it at a circular clock above me. "DIE."

A hand grabbed my arm. I looked to the side and saw the family butler beside me with another one of his worried expressions. "Kinomoto-sama… you aren't allowed to use any kind of weaponry in the house.

I sighed once again, "yes.. just get that clock another personality chip please." The butler nodded, then stopped and turned around, "you better get ready quickly for school." I nodded with exhaustion.

Today we got our tests back in English and Japanese class, got 93 out of 100 on the English, and 97 out of 100 on the Japanese. Got ranked 2nd, I usually am in 1st place though, well it didn't matter as long as I'm in the top five I won't trouble my grandmother and I'll be able to get into the top university. I took the tests and put them in my binder.

"Hi, I heard you were the new transfer student. I'm the class representative and the grade ten president. Welcome to our school, I'm sorry I couldn't be here on Friday."

He didn't sound as enthusiastic as all the other people around him. He sounded like it was some kind of choir to be the representative, and to be speaking with me was a waste of his precious time.

"Thanks, but you don't have to talk to me or show me around whatever if you don't want to." He stared at me. Probably expected me to screech in excitement or something. "Oh… sorry, just that I'm a bit tired today." I sighed, which I have been doing a lot lately.

"Thanks for the excuse, you don't have to tell me why you aren't as hyped up as your usual self or whatever, cuz I DON'T CARE." Then I stood up since the bell was going to ring in about 5 seconds and started walking to the door. At the corner of my eye I saw him shrug and went back to his desk to pack up his stuff.

I yawned with all me might and stretched my arms as I walked the path that took me back to my house. I decided to take a little walk, I was feeling like a lazy bum just sitting in the limo watching the world go by. While I was stretching I saw the class rep. walking up behind me reading a book.

I couldn't read the book's title because it was in Chinese. My grandma said that I should start learning either mandarin or Cantonese, I didn't want to but I said I'd think about it. Maybe I should, it would prove very helpful.

He looked up at me, "yo….. where you going?" I made a face saying 'none of your business.' He didn't get it. "Walking home, what else?" One of his eyebrows made an arch, "and where might I ask is that? There aren't any houses for miles.." Again I sighed, is this guy that stupid, "it's not that far, about six hours by walk, for me it's three hours. If I run it'll take me two hours."

He just kept walking emotionless, "you don't have to lie you know. Where are you really going." Geez, what is up with this guy!? "Are you fucked up, I said I was going home meaning I'm going home! Are you that dumb or something!? God, why the hell are there so many morons in this world!? Does ANYONE have ANY common sense!? And why are you asking so many damn questions? Are you some kind of under cover cop paid big money to get info on me or something!?"

He looks a bit pissed, good maybe he'll leave me alone now. . . . . -fifteen minutes later- "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Are you following me?!" He looked up again from his book, seems pretty long, "oh… your still walking in my direction? Hm… interesting."

Ok, now this is getting even more suspicious, he's taken every turn I made, every time I stop at a shop or restroom, I find him outside doing something like he was stalling. I took out my gun as fast as he could blink, or maybe faster then turned and aimed.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm not as stupid as you. If you don't want your head blown of that nice slim neck of yours quit following me!" He was taken aback. "Hey, you don't have to use your gun, I was just curious to where you were going." I eyed him, it doesn't look like he has any kind of weapon on him, but you can never be sure.

"Take off your clothes." His eyes were wide, "what….?" Idiot. "I SAID TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES! I'm checking if you have any weapon on you." "Eh… weapon..? What are you talking about, no one uses weapons in this place. Actually you're the only one I've seen."

"Don't wanna take off your clothes, then go to another route! There isn't even any buildings here, why are you walking in this direction!?" He looked at me for a few seconds, then got embarrassed. "Because… you look like someone, and I was wondering if you have a picture of yourself when you were about 11?"

Holy shit… I have never had one of these…. These STALKERS! I run for it, it's the only way. I don't want to kill the guy… "EH!? WAIT!" He starts running after me, Oh My God…. This guy is so persistent. "I don't even know who you are! I'm not the person you're looking for! So go away!" I see a nearby river, I jump into it and start swimming with all my ability. I look back to see if he's still there, he is but he doesn't jump in. He has a disappointed face.

I sigh in relief, oh shit… now I'm going to have to take a very very thorough bath, who the hell knows what's in these waters. I hope I don't get sick.

::End::

* * *

**AN:** Man am I tired!Hm... this chapter is a BIT less depressing than the last chapter XD YAY!NOOOO now… I have to do homework…>.> oh well, gota do what I gota do. Oh.. BTW, I WANT MORE REVIEWS! Lol... but i won't stop writting if i don't have more reviews, don't worry. If there are any mistakes SORRY! 

**Thank you:** VcChick, Viky, kelly, Kyuubi-Angel, FlowerLover for reviewing!  
FlowerLover: You gotta wait and seeXD


	4. Chapter 3: Say Hello

A/N: When I read the past chapters.. I have to say that, I need to do better. Not much description and I need to brush up on my grammar. Oh, and I'm very sorry for making you people wait so long for this chapter. By the way I might be editing the past chapters and posting them again, and by posting them again, I mean using that nice new feature thing that the people at had added. So that means, in the future I'm going to be editing the previous chapters. .

_**Opposites Attract**_

**Chapter 3: Say Hello...  
**

**By: Mystery Case**

In a room with white walls and a floor covered in tatami mats there is a boy standing opposite of an older male.

:Syaoran:

I'm panting so hard it's like i was holding my breath forever. God it feels like my heart is going to explode, how did i become so unfit? I couldn't even catch that girl, and it was so important too. Speaking of which, i wonder if she really is that eleven year old from way back. I always wondered what happened to her.

_**Flashback: Tokyo Hospital**_

"Mom, Dad, Onii-chan... it's all my fault... i'm sorry, i'm so sorry." The auburn headed girl fell to her knees. I run to my father and pull him infront of the room which the girl was occupying. "Father, what happened to this girl? She is crying so much.." I look up at my father's face, usually calm and strict, is now full of sympathy.

He pats my head, "Li, this child has been left with nothing... her father and mother is dead, and her older brother is unconscience, he might wake up but that is very unlikely."

Tears started welling up in my own eyes. I thought about my father and mother dying. I thought about what would happen if all my sisters didn't wake up from their sleep, and i caught just a glimpse of how that girl felt.

_**End Flashback**_

Suddenly i felt a hard impact. "Urg" was all i can say while my body hit the ground, hard. _'Shit.. i forgot i was still in a lesson.' _The male who kicked Syaoran walked closer to his body, "What do you think you're doing Syaoran! You have to concentrate on fighting, not daydreaming!"

He looks like he wants to kill me. Of course he would look like that, i haven't been trying very hard today.. and it seems that i haven't been putting my effort into things that are down my list of priorities. Such as, the people in my class.

Although i shouldn't blame them for my lack of practicing the martial arts and fencing it's just that, they have been bothering me so much lately.

The girls are being a bit more needy nowadays, always wanting me to waste my time, everyday a girl comes along and wants me to wait for them afterschool and they make me listen to what i hear everyday. And the guys are either too dumb to study by themselves or too lazy to practice whatever sport they want to practice by themselves. They're taking the time that i need for my own priorities.

My teacher sighs in disbelief, "Syaoran, you seem to be lacking in everything today. Why don't we just end the lesson for today." I nod and apoligize, "I'll do better next time sensei, it's just that i have other things on my mind today. Gomenasai."

I walk out of the dojo and head to my room, _'it's been a long day.'_

_----------_

_ding ding ding ding syaoran wake up!_

I walk to the place where i set my alarm clock and turned it off, '_i don't know why i even bother using this thing.. ' _I grab my bag and head to the dining room. When i walk in i see my mother and my seven sisters sitting neatly at the table. The same thing everyday, a routine. I wake up, go to the washroom and get ready for school, when i'm done the alarm clock rings. I go down to the dining room for breakfast, say goodbye to my sisters and mother, and walk out the door. '_I have such a boring life.."_

But today is a bit different. Today, i was a bit excited to go to school then before. Which is weird, i've never felt excited to go to school, well.. the first day of day care i was worried and excited at the same time. But that was a long time ago. Since then, it's been boring.

The reason why i was so excited was probably because of that girl named Sakura. '_I wonder ... if i talk to her will she talk back, or just ignore me?' _i sigh, remembering yesterday's little chase. '_I regret that, now she thinks i'm a stalker or something. Damn my curiousity!"_

I finally arrive at the school, feeling more edgy than ever. I don't even know why i'm feeling this way, i mean, i don't really care if that is the girl who was at the hospital that day. If she was, it doesn't matter at all, i just want to know how she's doing is all.

'_I wonder if she's here this early..'_

I head to the entrance, and then to the classroom. '_I'm the only one here.' _Is what i think while i walk, hearing a 'clomp' everytime i set a foot down. Since the classrooms are empty might as well go in one.

To my surprise, the classroom that i chose had a person occupying it. And not just any person, it was Sakura. _'Heh, what a coincidence.'_ It seems she likes looking outside windows alot, with headphones on too. Humming along with the song, and tapping her fingers on the desk to the beat. You have to admit, she looked really... beutiful, so calm.

"Hi Sakura." I try to act like she was just a random class mate, and greeting her was like a routine. I go to my desk and put down my stuff. Even though i wanted to treat her like how i treat everyone else.. i couldn't. My legs were moving on their own, closer and closer to where Sakura was, until i'm so close i could smell her scent.

"hi...?" Was her response, i just need to know if she was the girl in the hospital that day, that's all. I won't bother her ever again, i promise.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you so much, can you please show me a picture of you when you were about.. 11? I'll stop talking to you, and following you, forever."

She stared at me awkwardly, like she was trying to figure me out, trying to guess why i want a photo of her. I tried not to stare at her, but my eyes met hers, and her eyes were the same as the eleven year old's. Full of grief, frustrated and confused. Those beutiful dripping auburn eyes. I didn't need the photo anymore, but just to be sure i just need a peek.

"Mou ii, you're giving me the creeps, fine.. here." She grabbed something from her pocket, and hands me it. It's a worn out photo of a warm family. Smiling and having a great time, in the background there are cherry blossom trees. _'Hm, i've been to that park before, the only place where there are real plants. You have to be some kind of famous person to get admission into that place.' _After i finished studying the scenery, my eyes are drawn to a little girl in a cute light summer dress and cherry blossom petals all over her hair.

I look up at Sakura, i was so happy that i finally found the tear filled girl.

'_The girl in the hospital, was the first girl i've fallen in love with. And.. here she is, right in front of me.'_

A/N: EEEK! Wat a bad chappy '''' -sigh- need to do better, oh well. REVIEW xD Ooooh and gooomen gooomeeeen ;; It's almost been half a year since i last updated O.o''


	5. Chapter 4: Head On Collision!

_**Opposites Attract**_

**Chapter 4: Head On Collision!**

**By: Mystery Case**

:Syaoran:

_'It's really her...' _

"Well now that you've seen my picture, could you give it back? Oh and you still remember your promise right?"

I blinked a few times and remembered what i said, _"I'll stop talking to you, and following you, forever." _I thought that i would be able to stop bothering her after i saw the picture and confirmed that she was the girl i saw 5 years ago... so i promised...

_'Shit, why do i keep doing things without thinking? ARG...' _

I sigh in disbelief and hand Sakura back her picture. I look up into her eyes and gave her a serious look, "a promise is a promise. I won't bother you ever again... though it's going to be hard not to talk to you." She stares at me, "no it won't."

She stands up, takes her bag and walks out the door closing it behind her. I take a deep breath and release it, "...you're so cold."

Seeing as class doesn't start in another 10 minutes, i sit down where Sakura was, and laid my head on the desk, staring at what she was staring at. "Hm.. not much to see, polluted sky, torn down buildings, old houses and all that shit."

I sigh once again, after a minute i decided that i was too tired today. I take out my cellular phone and press in the number i usually call, "get a car to my school, i don't feel like staying here."

:Third person:

On the other end a man in a formal black suit arches his eyebrow in curiousity, "sir, may i ask what happened? If your mother sees you at home she'll question you non stop, most likely scold you too."

"Yes yes, i know. Just bring a car here, i'm tired and i need to talk to someone." The man on the other side pauses, but then agrees. As he closes his cellular he whispers, "orders are orders... i guess."

After Syaoran closes the connection between him and his bodygaurd, he punches in another number.

_riiing riiiing riiiing_

"Hello, this is the Eriol Hiiragizawa, may i ask who this is?"

"Yo, i need to talk to you." Syaoran started taping on the desk, impatiently.

"Who is this, Yo? I do not know any person named Yo." A smile creeps onto Eriol's face.

On Li's line there's silence.

"Fine fine, Syaoran-kun, do we have to talk right now? School's going to be starting in a few minutes.. can't this wait?"

"NO! I have to talk to you, this is important. This concerns your fiance."

Eriol is standing against a wall, a bit confused. "Hm?.. My fiance? Now i'm just plain lost... Did something happen between you and my sweet fiance? If something did, i'm sure it was your fault."

Syaoran started twitching, getting annoyed. "I did nothing to your fiance, and how can you say that so damn calmly? Anyways! I need to talk to you, baka!"

Eriol stood wide eyed, then grinned. "Heh.. calling me an idiot huh? Well i guess this is really important... Since you can't go back to your place, meet at mine."

Syaoran sighed, "finally... i'll see you in an hour."

- - - - -

"So.. what's this about my fiance?" A pale faced boy sitting on a large, red, comfy looking one person chair, he looks up from his book to see Syaoran come through the doors.

The auburn haired boy stares at Eriol, after awhile he scratches his head, "i kind of... need to talk to Tomoyo..." Eriol looks at him, confused, "about?"

"Something from her past..."

Eriol sighs, "i was hoping you would give me more specifics, but i guess this is something that i wouldn't know about. Well, i had a feeling you would ask me to get Tomoyo.. she'll be here in an hour."

Syaoran smiled, "heh.. i can always rely on you." The other boy smiled back, "of course."

- - - - -

The intercom turned on, "classes are starting in one minute, please hurry to your classrooms."

:Sakura:

The teacher was doing the rollcall, i looked around, _'hm.. i wonder where that Li went... why do i even care?' _

I sighed and turn my head to the window, wondering how my grandmother is doing, trying to get that boy out of my head. I mumble, "geez, he's just too weird... arg.. he'll be in my head for hours... what's with him anyway! He's ditching class too.."

- - - -

:ThirdPerson:

_Riiiiing Riiiing Riiiing_

The last bell rings, signaling the end of class.

"He's didn't come to school at all today. I wonder what happened to him..." Sakura mumbles this as she's walking out the gates of the school, with her head down, once she realizes she winces, "Shit! This is getting annoying, why am i thinking about him! Mou ii.. that kid was so annoying.."

Sakura turns left once she's out of the gates.

_BAM!_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. What was that!" Sakura crouches, has her head down and she's rubbing her auburn head trying to make it better by massaging it.

"I'm... sorry, i wasn't looking in the direction i was heading."

_'Eh, this guy sounds like Li...' _The crouching Sakura looks up and sees the person she thought she heard, "Li... are you serious?"

Syaoran has a blank face, "huh?.."

Sakura stares at Li and ponders, why he's been in her head all day,_ 'isn't it because he was just so annoying that his voice and face is stuck in my head?'_

She keeps staring at Syaoran, wondering, "why.."

Li now looks confused, scratching his head, "why?.. Why i bumped into you with my head? Sakura.. you're confusing me."

The staring girl goes wide-eyed..

"NEVERMIND!" Sakura goes red faced as she runs, _'no no no! This is impossible! I do not have any intentions of liking him!'_

Author's Note: There you are! And umm, yea i was lying before, i need the reviews to go on peoples! I was actually 2/3's finished with this fic like.. half a year ago lmao...


	6. Chapter 5: Syaoran?

-1A/N: Warning! This chapter is a bit more graphic than the others.. Well.. Kind of the same as the prologue.. But.. Uuh.. Yea! Just a viewer's discretion.

_Opposites Attract_  
**Chapter 5 - Syaoran?**  
**By: Mystery Case**

:Syaoran:

"Sakura, wait!" I try to stop her but it seems that she didn't hear me, because she kept going. I wanted to tell her what I found out, show her who I found.

_**Flashback**_

"Hello Syaoran." The elegant girl takes a stride down the room, shook my hand and smiled at me.

A grin comes onto my face, "hi, it's been awhile."

She nods, "so… you wanted to talk to me?"

My turn to nod, "yes, would you please have a seat?"

"Wow, must be serious." The girl walks to the same seat that Eriol had been seated in moments ago.

For some reason, I get nervous. Maybe it's because I am finally going to get a firm answer from a person that Sakura knew. From a person that knew Sakura.

_**Flashback End**_

I take out my cellular and dial Eriol's number, taking a sigh after typing in the last number.

'_I wonder, what was wrong with Sakura?… Maybe it's because of me? Well I did promise that I wouldn't talk to her again… but did she have to run so fast?'_

My phone keeps ringing and ringing.

I start to tap my foot unconsciously- I am impatient.

The phone stops ringing, silence.

"Finally, jeez Eriol why did you take so long?"

"Just wanted to create some suspense for you, so you called for.."

I did not let Eriol finish his sentence, "Daidouji-san. I already told you before that I was going to call soon for her."

In the background I could hear a female voice, "Eriol-chan! Give me that immediately!" Eriol responded with a touch of playfulness in his voice, though doesn't he always have that when he talks? "Haha, here you go."

"Hello Syaoran, how goes the meeting with darling Sakura-chan?"

Obviously she gained back her composure. Which I find so strange… how can people change the tone of their voice so fast? Especially women. If I'm mad then I would sound mad, no matter who it is I talk to.

"Well, I couldn't really talk to her, she was… busy." Like I was going to say that she ran from me, what would that tell Daidouji-san about our relationship? She wouldn't want me to bother Sakura so much if she knew how much Sakura hated me…

"Oh… I really want to meet up with her…" Daidouji sounded disappointed, which I understand. It must have been hard when she lost contact with her best friend.

"I still can't believe that you found her! Such a coincidence." She's very excited, I hope she doesn't think this is fate or something.

"It's a small world." I don't believe in fate.

"Hmm, I guess it is. I beg of you though, could you please get her to meet with me soon?"

I laugh, "of course."

'_I just hope that she doesn't keep running away. Maybe she was just playing a game? Haha… I wish…'_

"Well I will call back very soon, bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

I turn off my phone, "maybe I should walk home today. I need some time to think."

- - - - - - - - - -

:Third Person:

A beautiful young female with long raven hair takes a few steps towards a male sitting in a chair behind a desk.

The male takes his arm off the desk and reaches out into the air, signaling the female to use it.

She takes a hold of it, the hand guides her towards the male, she then sits on his lap.

They both look each other, "you know that Li-kun wants Sakura all to himself right? That's probably why he hasn't given you her number, yet."

Tomoyo giggles, "I know, that's why I haven't searched for her number, yet. You should know me better Eriol-chan."

He smiles, "of course, that's why I haven't given you Sakura's number… yet. I want you to have your fun."

Tomoyo goes wide-eyed, "really? You have it already? …. Aww, you better not give it to me. If you do I would probably grab the phone right away!"

Eriol laughs, "of course!"

"I really miss her, you know? I wonder how she's doing… I wish we never lost touch of each other." Tomoyo rubs her eyes and grabs onto Eriol for support.

"Don't worry, I am sure she's fine. Syaoran said so. Though maybe you should call her, it would make her happy, but most importantly, it would make you happy."

Tomoyo shakes her head, "no, Syaoran-kun is perfect for her, I don't want to interrupt until I know they're together."

A pause.

"One good thing at a time!"

Eriol pats his fiancée's head and smiles, "I love you."

Tomoyo smiles, "thank you."

Eriol frowns then waits.

She looks up into his eyes, "haha I love you too!"

- - - - -

_Haa, haa, haa, haa_

'_Shit, shit shit. I should not have walked home…"_

Blood trickles down from the male's lips as he stands, leaning on the wall nearby.

"Hah, you're already out of breath? Poor little rich boy, you shouldn't have dared to take a stroll into our territory." Another male spits at his prey.

The bunch behind him laughs. "Rich boy!" They holler, imitating their smug leader.

The victim looks up, his eyes become flames, they scream, "death."

"Oh, oh, oh! Now I am so very scared!" Another remark from the male with a chain in his hands. Large, heavy, painful chains.

"The King is going to beat you 'till you're a bloody mess, bitch."

Syaoran smiles and wipes the blood off his lip. "King? HAHAHA! King of what? SHIT? Oh yea, he sure smells like it."

The King grips his chains and whips them at Syaoran, the victim.

"What did you say? You are dead, no you're past dead now! I'm going to fucking shred you to little pieces! No one is going to fucking recognize your ugly mug!" His eyes glow with fury.

Syaoran is thrown to the floor by the impact, he stands back up slowly, the smile still on his face. "You'll be dead before you can touch me."

"Bwahahaha, oh yea?" The King reaches his hand out to push Syaoran by the shoulder, but when he's a centimeter close to the victim he moves back and kicks The King's hand away with full force, breaking his hand.

"FUCK!"

Syaoran then moves fast towards the hunter, grabs his arms and pulls them both back, making an X shape. "Say bye-bye to your arms."

_Crack._

Syaoran pulled the arms with so much force that he dislocates both of The King's shoulders.

A screeching scream.

Syaoran then kicks The King behind the knees so that he would fall on them, still holding The King's arms he walks in front to face his hunter.

"Who's The King now?"

Syaoran then looks up towards the clones.

"Holy fuck, let's get the hell out of here!" They all ran away like the cowards they are, and forever will be.

Syaoran looks down, "fainted…" He drops the male's arms and takes another look around. Just to make sure.

He sees a girl walk out from behind a shadow, a smile creeps onto her face. "Wow, you're so hot, so hot that I'm wet."

Syaoran makes a disgusted face, "take this guy out of here." Now that the fight is over his eyes turn back to the warm brown that made people feel secure.

'_That was annoying, and a waste of time. I should've gotten a ride.'_

The female took the broken male onto her shoulders, "hey! What's your name?"

Syaoran stared at the female giving her the "shut up and go away" look, then he walked away, rubbing his bruised arm.

The female smiled, "I'll find out."

- - - - -

You can hear Syaoran's loud footsteps.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"That asshole broke my damn cellular." Syaoran throws his phone into the trashcan nearby, then he looks around.

"Heh... such a coincidence, this is Sakura's neighborhood." He sighs, tries to fix his hair, licks his lips of any dried up blood and walks towards the door of her house.

The house stood out like a sore thumb, huge and beautiful, so majestic. Not like the rundown houses around it.

After a few rings the door opens to reveal a sleepy Sakura, taking the time to yawn and rub her tired eyes.

She takes a glace at her visitor and is immediately awakened when she realizes who it is.

"Oh my god, Syaoran?"

He looks her over and blushes, "um…"

"What are you looking at?" Sakura looks down to her body and sees what he sees.

She's in her underwear.

Sakura blushes furiously and screams, "SYAORAN DON'T LOOK YOU IDIOT!"

He turns and she runs up to her room at almost the speed of light, leaving the door open.

Syaoran walks in, still blushing, _'It wasn't my fault… Now my face hurts…' _He looks down, _'Shit, I'm fucking bulging! Think of something else, anything! _

Syaoran, after a while, still couldn't get it back down and decided that he would hide it.

'_Arg… such a bad day…. Oh well, I got to find a phone and get out of here.'_

Sakura, after ten minutes comes down from her room towards Syaoran.

"Jeez! Couldn't you have gave me a warning? Seriously!… Anyways, why do you look so fucked?"

Syaoran sits down and puts his hands on his lap to hide his erection.

"Well, I decided to walk back home, took a shortcut, and got into a fight. Haha…"

Sakura stared at him, then she saw the long bruise along Syaoran's arm, runs towards him and examines it. "Ow.. It hurts just looking at it… I'll get the first aid kit."

Sakura then runs to the kitchen next to the living room with a worried face.

Later she runs back and sits next to Syaoran.

"I'll just gauze your arm, something might be broken."

He looks at her and smiles, "thanks."

She laughs, "no problem!"

"I'm really sorry…" Syaoran scratches his head, "for being such a bother."

Sakura smiles, "it isn't your fault."

Now the only sound that could be heard was the sound of gauze being wrapped.

"Oh! I just remembered!"

Sakura jumps, "huh?"

He noticed the jump, "sorry for scaring you…"

Sakura wonders what he wants to tell her, "that's okay, what did you remember?"

Syaoran looks into her eyes and his heart beats faster, _'it's time.. It's time… Tell her now!'_

"Do you remember Tomoyo?"

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Done Lol it's longer than usual! I think. It showed that Syaoran is a monster when he has to be (just like every human). Btw, I was going to have more scenes with Tomoyo in it.. You have to be patient and wait! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Can I get another round? -wink wink-

P.S. I edited it just a bit.. Lol..


End file.
